


It Pinches

by Ravin



Series: Tony Stark the Sex Addict [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Tony begs Pepper for release.Please read the other works in the series first. This fic will not make much sense without them.





	

“Please, Pep!” Tony tried not to whine. “It pinches!”

Pepper looked at Tony considering. “Is it actually hurting you, or is it just uncomfortable?”

“Uncomfortable.” Tony mumbled, already knowing where this conversation was heading.

“Do you need to use your safeword?” Pepper continued matter-of-factly.

“Nooooo.” Tony was whining now.

“Then the cage stays on.”

“But I haven’t had sex in a whole week, Pep.”

“And?” Pepper looked at Tony in that knowing way of hers. “Most people go much longer than that without having sex you know.”

“But I need to cum!”

“It is possible to cum and to have sex without having an orgasm.” Pepper said smirking. “Perhaps I should look into-“

Tony cut her off before she could continue with her sadistic planning. “But it pinches!”

“So make yourself a cage that doesn’t pinch. If you are just going to whine and complain I’m leaving. I have a board meeting to attend.” And Pepper turned and walked out of Tony’s workshop.

“Make yourself a cage that doesn’t pinch.” Tony mimicked “If only it was that easy.” Tony winced as he sat down on his stool causing the cage to pinch again. “Jarvis pull up all the different cock cage models you can find. Organize them by ratings and reviews. I want to see the ones that are safest and most comfortable for long-term wear.”

 _Now I’m going to make my own cage and participate in my own torture,_ thought Tony. _Lovely._


End file.
